


Small things

by somanyhands



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Fluff, Small things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the small things that give it away.</p><p>Just a quick 100-word drabble I wrote because the idea came to me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small things

It's the small things that give it away.

A questioning look.  
A raise of the eyebrow.  
Toast in the morning.  
"Tea?"

Food in the cupboards.  
Milk in the fridge.  
A shelf especially for body parts.  
Two microwaves: one each.

And the subtle touches.  
A brush up against his arm.  
A breath over his shoulder.  
A foot under the table.

Holding open the door.  
Passing a towel.  
Hailing a taxi.

Offering a steadying arm.  
Sharing his feelings.  
Biting his tongue..

Holding a hand.  
Caressing a cheek.  
Leaning on a shoulder.

It's the small things that tell Sherlock that John loves him.


End file.
